


Attention

by Diamondphantom1



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: Based off of Attention by Charlie Puth





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Attention by Charlie Puth

Mark Pov

I just arrived home earlier than usual from college. I didn't tell my boyfriend of 3 years I'd be home early because I wanted to make it a surprise. I've been so busy with school that we hadn't had much time together. So now, for the first time in 2 weeks, I can relax at home with my boyfriend. 

I walk over to our room and was about to open the door when I hear talking coming from inside. No, it's not talking, it's more like groaning. He-he wouldn't cheat on me...right? That thought washes away when someone screams out Bambams name with a loud moan. 

The tears in my eyes fall when I burst open the door and see my boyfriend pulling out of....Yugyeom??? The two look over to me in shock. Yugyeom covers himself up and looks down while Bambams lips turn up into a sheepish smile. "M-Mark I didn't know you'd be back this early..." I clench my fist. "Yeah, I know. I wanted to surprise you but it seems like you are the one who has surprised me." 

I walk in the room and pull out a suitcase, putting my stuff into it. "Mark I-" "I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT BAMBAM!!!" He stops. "You cheated on me, with one of our friends!? I'm disappointed in you as well Yugyeom! By how you two were going it obviously happened before, right?" I look at them over my shoulder. "Right!?" They sigh and nod. I don't know why I'm shocked. I don't know how I didn't notice that he's been getting distant lately. How I didn't notice that something was missing in our relationship.

Jaebum. I need to tell him. He's always open to listen to my problems. Through out Bambam and me's relationship, he would always listen to my problems. I finish packing up my stuff and walk towards the front door. Bambam runs after me with a robe on. "Mark! Where are you going?" He says as he grabs my wrist. I yank it out of his grip."I'll be staying in the colleges dorms from now on until I get my own apartment. You cheated on me and admitted that you'd done it more then once. I can't stay here anymore." 

I walk out, but no without sating one more thing to Bambam. "We're over."

\------

After I put all my belongings in my dorm, I get dressed into a purple, button down, plaid shirt and black skinny jeans, with black Vans. I style my hair so it looks presentable and walk over to meet Jaebum at Club 69. (I'm sorry. It's the first thing that popped up. lol.)

He doesn't know I'm coming but probably isn't going to be surprised because the two of us are always here. I always hangout with him here when my stress gets the best of me which happens to be all the time. Even more now that I have broken up with Bambam. 

I walk into the club without having to show the bouncer my ID because he knows who I am. "What's up Mark?" "Nothing much Jackson." I wave the bouncer, Jackson, by and walk inside. Walking inside, I go over to the bar a see Jaebum in all his glory. He's wearing denim, ripped jeans, a black button up, and a black leather jacket onto of it. He's a very handsome person and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

I go over to him and sit down. He's not even shocked as he looks over at me. "What happened this time, Princess?" I pout. He's always like this. Straight(gay) to the point and flirty. I order myself two shots of Vodka and down them in one go, feeling the burn in my throat. 

I look over to Jaebum. "I broke up with Bambam." Something flashed through Jaebums eyes. I can't quite make out what is was though. "What did he do?" I look down and can feel my eyes stinging with unshed tears and I can't blame it on the alchhol. I can feel Jaebums hand rubbing small circles on my back and it calms me down. It's a thing that he did ever since we were kids and I was upset about something. I'm very grateful that he stayed by my side.

"He cheated on me with Yugyeom." He pauses for moment, then continues to rub my back. "I even asked them if it had happened more than once, and they nodded yes." I said, my voice cracking at the end. Jaebum wipes the tears off my face with his thumbs. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I lean into him and hug him as I cry into my best friends chest.

'I-I don't know where it went wrong Jaebumie~" He rubs my back and rocked us side to side. As i finally calm down, he runs his left hand through my hair and allows me to stay laying on him. After a while, he speaks. "Wanna get drunk?" I look up at him and laugh while wiping away the remainder of my tears. "You always know what to say, huh?" We laugh. I'm glad that still have him with me. 

\---

A  few days later, I go back to Club 69, even though I know Jaebum isn't there because he has a test to make up. I sit at the bar and get a drink. I later get bored of sitting and get up to dance. While I was dancing alone, I felt hands on my hips and flinched slightly. "Jaebum, I don't have time for your mindless flirting." "Jaebum flirts with you?" I froze at the voice behind me and slowly turned around to see...."B-Bam..bam?" He smirks and pulls me so that our bodies are flushed together; chest to chest. 

I know that I should move, but I find myself getting lost in the music and his eyes. The alcohol in my system not helping at all. Somehow during the dance, we ended up back in Bambams house, clothes off as he thrusts into me. 

When I wake up, I'm naked, and alone. The only sign that Bambam was here is the disregarded clothes on the floor and the aspirin bottle and water on the bed side table. Shit. I slept with him. why is he doing this to me? I'm trying to get him out of my left. When I was with Jaebum, I had stopped thinking about him, but now he's popping up in my mind again and I just want him to go away! I start to silently cry as I sit up and pop to pills in my mouth as well as go in Bambams closet and take a shirt and some pants since mine were soiled.

I walk out of the house, mindlessly noting the fact that Bambam really wasn't there. I walk over to a cafe and was about to walk in when I see a sight that makes my eyes go wide. In the far corner of the cafe, I see Bambam and Yugyeom. They're talking and laughing but what shocks me the most is when Bambam leans over the table and kisses Yugyeom for about 5 seconds before pulling back. The look in his eyes, he never gazed at me that way. Now I'm really questioning the time he fell out of love with me.

My tears return and I run to the one person I can rely on at the moment; Jaebum. I run in the club, past Jackson who tries to ask me what's wrong. I make my way to the tables and see Jaebum sitting at one of the booths. My tears fall even more and I run over to him and shove my face into his chest as I cry even harder. I can feel him flinch in shock before his arms hook tightly around my body.

"Mark? What happened? What's wrong?" I just sobbed louder. "J-Jaebumie~ I thought I was o-oover him. But it hurts so bad. And even though it hurts, something in me is just telling me that he's not the right person. I don't know!" We keep sitting there. I don't know what came over me, but I said something I never thought I would. "Ja-Jaebum, help me forget him."

\---

Jaebum Pov (Finally)

"M-Mark, what are you saying? You're not in your right mindset right now." He grips onto my shirt. "Please Jaebum, I want to forget. Help me. Please?" He looks up at me with tear glazed eyes. I've loved Mark since we were in 9th grade and to be hearing something like this come from his mouth and directed towards be is a huge shock. I gulp. "Mark, are you sure about this?" He leans up and gets close to my face. "Please." That was all it took for me to close the gap between our mouths and kiss him.

I carried him to one of the clubs rooms and gently placed him on the bed. When I got both of our clothes off, I took my time preparing him and marking his porcelain skin with kisses and light hickeys. When I finally was inside of him, I kissed him and wrapped his legs around my waist as he wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening our kiss. When we both climaxed, I pulled out slowly and went to the bathroom to get a warm rag. After I wiped us both down, I threw the rag somewhere and layed down with my chest against his back. He leaned back against me and whispered a quiet, "thank you." 

For some reason, this made me cry. I put my face in his neck as tears cascaded down my face and if Mark felt them, he didn't say anything.

\----

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?"

Mark and I are startled awake when we hear a loud voice growl on the room. We sit up immediately and see Bambam, face red and fuming with anger. I don't know why he's mad though.

I look at Mark and he looks at me wide-eyed before looking back at Bambam. "B-Bambam, what are you doing here?" He crosses his arms. "I was at this club looking for you so I could apologize, but then I see YOU naked in bed with JAEBUM!?!? Pir friend? How could you do that?" 

I could see Marks fist tightening around the bed sheets and he stands up, walks to the bathroom to get a robe for us both, and we put it on. Then, he walked over to Bambam and stood a foot apart from him. "How could I do this?" Oh shit. "Last time I checked, YOU, sir, are the one that cheated on ME with YUGYEOM! So don't you go talking to me about sleeping with our friends." Bambam walks a bit closer and I get closer just on case he tries to take a swing at him. 

"I'm here to apologize to you!" "What you mean is that you've been following me to clubs and bars because you knew that I'd be at one! Fuck off Bambam! You just want attention! You don't want my heart!" "That is NOT true!" Mark nods. "That's right, maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new. And don't you have Yugyeom? Or are you trying to cheat again?"

"You know what Mark, I should have never fallen for a prick like you." Mark looks at him in disbelief with tears in his eyes. "You cheated on ME! Not the other way around! You're the one who had sex with me then left to go see Yugyeom!" I grabbed Marks arm as he stepped closer to Bambam even though my eyes were wide at the new piece of information. He looks at me and I shake my head. "Let's just leave, Mark. It's obvious that we won't be able to knock any sense into him." I grab our clothes and take us into one of the other bathrooms to change. I then lead Mark to my car and drive to my house. 

\---

Mark Pov

At Jaebums house, we are currently laying side by side to each other on his bed. The silence is ominous but not unwelcomed. The silence helps me to think about the situation that's more important than Bambam. It's about me and Jaebums 'relationship' if we can call it that yet. 

We had sex and although he didn't mention it, I could tell that it was on his mind by the way his eyes would flicker nervously over to me. That's when I noticed something; Jaebum had always been beside me to comfort me and spend time with me. Even while I was dating Bambam, my mind always went to him first when something good happens. And now, I can finally say that what I was feeling towards him wasn't just friendly feelings... but love. 

I look at his face. The boy I was friends with as a kid was replaced with a man that is hardly recognizable to how he was before. I've always known how handsome he was, but the years have been good to him and turned him into one of the best looking people I know. 

"Hey Jaebum?" He looks up at me from where his head was turned downwards. "Yes." I gulp. "I've noticed that.. it's always been you, that I loved." His eyes widen. "What are you talking about.." "Even before dating Bambam, my mind always went to you. I'd kept telling myself that it was a love between friends, but after this Bambam incident, I realized that even if I had loved him before, I had always loved you, without even knowing." 

Jaebum sits up and I sit up with him. "I honestly don't know what to say. Mark, if I'm going to be honest, I've loved you since we were kids." My eyes widen. "I'd never said anything because I was scared of the chances of you rejecting me. But, now that I know you feel the same way, will you be my boyfriend?" Tears roll down my face as I nod. He smiles and hugs me. "Jeez, Princess, you're always crying." 

We laugh and stay cuddled up to each other until we finally lay down again and go to sleep, his arms around me and my head leaned against his chest.


End file.
